Prestige
Prestige 'is an upgrade in DBZ: FS that allows a player who has completed the Tournament of Power and chose the wish of Prestige from Zeno. Once chosen, the player will lose all stats, skills, zeni, and most of the data of the prestiged slot and start from square one with 20% of their original stats. In addition to this, Prestige Forms (transformations that can only be obtained by prestiging) can be bought, such as the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. The clothing you are wearing will stay on your character, but if you change clothes you cannot put it on again unless you buy the clothes. Beans/jars will also be carried over. Details and Benefits When prestiging, the following things will happen: *ALL of the progress from your old game will be lost. Only your race, current appearance, and rank will be retained. *The benefit to this, however, is that you start over with 20% of your original stats. Compare that to a regular level 1, who would merely have ones in all of their stats; the prestiged level one will have much higher stats. **This also means that the higher a players level is when they prestige, the more stats they will receive after prestiging (e.g. a Level 500 who prestiges will often have fewer stats than someone who prestiges at Level 700). *All quests will be reset, allowing you to do them again and gain the rewards again. **It will also lessen the quests that you had last time. *A tag will be displayed to other players above your current level, showing how many times you've prestiged (e.g. a 'Prestige: 3' tag will appear if you've prestiged three times). **You will also get this on your other character, but not the effects of 20% *New transformations ('Prestige Forms) will be available for the player, which differ based on race. *Senzu Beans and Jars on-hand will carry over after prestiging. *After prestiging, you won't be able to get EXP boosts from Korin and Guru if you already got it once. **Kami and Nail are unavailable either way, so there is no point in "saving" them for after prestige. *After prestiging, NPCs get stronger by a extremely small amount. Prestige Forms Prestige Forms are available by prestiging but otherwise are just like regular transformations and obtainable from the shop. Be warned, however, that once a Prestige Form is bought, it will replace one of the regular transformations and its key (though the regular transformation is still accessible as long as you don't buy the Prestige one). Saiyan Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 1 = 'Legendary Super Saiyan' The requirements for this form are met at Level 150. Zeni Required: $8,000 This form replaces Super Saiyan 3 and is activated by charging for 3 seconds and pressing G. Notes *Moderate Ki drain. *The long protruding hair is replaced with regular spiky hair, with a lime variation for both the hair and aura. *Increases both the users height and weight by 15%. *Superior to Super Saiyan 3 by 50 points. Super Saiyan Rose The requirements for this form are met at Level 350. Zeni Required: $100,000 This form replaces Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 and is activated by charging for 0.5 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Minimal Ki drain. *The users hair and aura is replaced with light magenta variations and lightning. *Superior to Super Saiyan Blue by 150 points, but inferior to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 by 150 points. |-|Prestige Two= 'Complete Super Saiyan Blue' The requirements for this form are met at Level 425. Zeni Required: $500,000 This form replaces Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 and is activated by charging for 3 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Minimal Ki Drain. *Light blue hair and aura are replaced with a royal blue variation, with star-like blue particles replacing normal ones. *Statistically identical to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10. Human Race Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 1 = Kaioken x100 Unlocked at Level 325 for $50,000 * Faster Health Drain than SsjBKKx10 * Replaces Mystic kkx10 * Pinkish like SSJR but more of a fierce color of red * Heals 80% of your HP and 40-60% of Ki * Moderate Ki drain similar to Super Saiyan God Frieza/Arcosian Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 1 = Cooler Form/5th Form Requirements to unlock this transformation are to be at least Prestige 1 and be level 175 Cost: $25,000 * Low Ki drain. * Vast storage of Ki. * Body Size Increase upon transformation. * This isn't the Metal Cooler form, it's the Cooler 5th form, also known as Cooler's Final Form. Namekian Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 1 = 'Demon Namekian' The required level to unlock this transformation is Level 340. Zeni Required: $100,000 This form is activated by charging for 1.5 seconds and pressing H. Notes *Minimal Ki drain. *Replaces Awakened Namek. *Replace the godly white aura and gleaming eyes with dark red variants. Majin Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 1 = Dark Majin Requirements to unlock this transformation are to be at least Prestige 1 and be level 350 Zeni Required: $100,000 This form is activated by charging for 0.5 seconds and pressing H. Notes * Moderate-High Ki drain. * 50% heal. * Charge for 0.5 seconds then press H to activate. * Has no transformation animation aura just changes without breaking you out of charging. Shared Prestige Forms |-| Prestige 2 = 'Mastered Ultra Instinct' Notes * Can only be activated by transforming once the players Health and Ki are equal to or below 15%. Activating it will restore 100% of the players Health and Ki. * Dramatically less ki drain than Ultra Instinct Omen/Sign. * Attacks that would normally use up Ki will not, and will instead automatically refill the used-up Ki. * Running is replaced with vanishing. * Normal punches and heavy hits teleports the player to a close target. * There is no way to regenerate Ki. (This includes Senzu Beans/Jars and Ki charging). ** Mastered Ultra Instinct can be temporarily prolonged if players use Unlimited Ki Senzu Beans. * 50% dodge chance for all attacks. * Ultra Instinct Saiyans are disadvantaged in comparison to other Ultra Instinct races, as ultra instinct does not account for their weaker base form. They also get less use out of red senzu jars, as it adds players' base stats. Category:Gameplay